Rosemonde Nattergal
'''Rosemonde Nattergal' is 2015-introduced and all-around character. As the niece of the nightingale of the Nightingale and The Rose, Rosemonde is destined with not much of a Happily Ever After. Despite being bitter about dying in vain, Rose identifies herself as a Royal. Though she much rather sing forever after, she feels it's her duty to be the next nightingale seeing as some bird ''has to do it. Rosemonde is owned by Little Miss Nobody. 'Do not' edit this page without her consent, please and thank you in advance! Character Personality * p much everything is the same * some things conflict each other like her hatred for rebels but being friends with some. she has a distaste for ''Raven. She gets on well with a lot of Rebels, especially the ones in Dead Epics. * But yeah she needs to be updated. Rosemonde is sophisticated and graceful, with a penchant for singing. However, she is a tad bit jaded and even world-weary, mainly because of how her own story ends. Though she isn’t happy with her tale’s ending, feeling bound by responsibility keeps her from rebelling. Albeit, she would be lying if the idea of flipping the script didn’t cross her mind once or twice. Her relationship with rebels is complicated because while she holds secret admiration for them, she is also (even more so) jealous of them for having the courage to do something so bold. So while she doesn’t hate the rebels, she isn’t too fond of most of them. Rose is skeptical about love and often keeps everybody an arm's length away because of her tale's tragic ending. This leads her to isolating herself from her peers and even her friends. She isn’t sure if she’s doing it for their sake or her own. Rosemonde is mostly afraid of actually feeling any type of love for anyone platonic or romantic making even her relationship with her family awkward and distant. Despite trying to keep her distance from romance, she often finds herself helping other fairy tales with their romances. It ranges from advice to more often being asked to do ridiculous tasks to help them succeed in romance. Since it is part of destiny to do so, Rosemonde never declines; claiming she’s always happy to help. She’ll later complain about their selfishness, and to swear off love of any kind. In spite of all this, Rosemonde is a kind girl. It’s just that she’s an exasperated teenager who feels her destiny has already clipped her wings. After WTW, Rosemonde is stuck in an existential crisis knowing that she isn't truly needed for her tale now. Appearance Rosemonde has brown straight hair with blunt bangs. She's has a headband of roses and is usually wearing pinks and cream colors. She also champagne eyes, which is ironic because despite the bright color they look rather dreary. Interests More musically inclined, Rosemonde is a fan of classical music, which adds to her lady-like exterior. She listens to many genres, as a songbird she’s inclined to listen to all from sugary pop music to rap. She even admits to like a few country songs, especially ones by Tailor Quick. Singing and music is her escape from her daily life and the thought of her destiny. She also enjoys nature walks where she talks to the trees of the forest (that's the only plant she can talk too) and other birds. She also enjoys sitting on rooftops and getting a bird's eye view of the world around her, reminding her she is very small in a world that's very big. Fairy Tale - The Nightingale and The Rose How the Story Goes The Nightingale and The Rose How Rosemonde Ties Into It Rosemonde is the niece of Nightingale. Since the Nightingale never had kids of her own, Rosemonde is required to take on her aunt's tale much to her disappointment. Relationships Family She's the niece of the Nightingale from the tale. She believes her parents had her younger sister as a replacement child for when she finally begins her story. Friends She is very well acquainted with members of the Dead Epic Society, new and old. When the group consisted mostly of rebels at first she was uncomfortable. She grew a soft spot for many of them. Many of them have left now that the book is destroyed and she is around people who "think like her". She's also very good friends with all the trees in the Enchanted Forest, especially one named Willow who is very open minded and tells Rose to follow her heart. Rose just doesn't know how but she enjoys Willow's wise words anyway. She is also president of the Acaspellas. She is a hands off leader, she will be stern when anything is getting rowdy and out of hand, which happens often more than one would think since no one can ever agree on a song. Pet During Animal Calling what came to her is a purple fairy wren, she named him Nocturne. Nocturne has a very special place in her heart. Instead of singing to him, she'll whistle and he'll whistle back. This makes her smile. Romance Rosemonde shies away from romance. She isn't often the apple of anyone's eyes but if she is she will reject them in the most polite way possible. Rose has had (very) brief interest in others but its typically for their musical talent or intellect. This feeling usually fades away quickly and they will no longer be a passing thought in her head. She is usually in the humorous situation of going on hilarious missions to get gifts for others, if they think it will benefit them and their crush. = Alignment She doesn't have many issues with other royals. She does however see some of them as spoiled. Though she doesn't truly agree with their choice, she has grown to respect many rebels. She continues to have a distaste for Raven Queen. She feels that she doesn't acknowledge other's choices unless they Rebel. And the one time she suggested she wanted her destiny... how could she be so ignorant? Outfits Class-ic Schedule 1st Period: '''Science & Sorcery with Professor Rumpelstiltskin '''2nd Period: '''Damsel in Distressing with Madame Maid Marian '''3rd Period: Muse-ic Class-ic with Professor Pied Piper 4th Period: '''Advanced 'Muse-ic Theory with Professor Pied Piper '''5th Period: '''Crownculus with Madame Maid Marian '''6th Period: '''Environmental Magic with Ms. Mary Q. Contrary Trivia * Her theme song would be Wings by Birdy. * Her least favorite flower is the Red Rose. * She often has nightmares of being stabbed through the chest. Quotes Notes * Rosemonde is a French name that means ''pure rose. Nattergal is the Norwegian word for nightingale. * Rose was originally going to be the daughter of the Nightingale from the tale the Nightingale, whose story was switched. * Rosemonde's creator was elated when she found out that Tiny had his uncle's destiny because it confirmed her belief that it was passed down to next of kin. Gallery Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Little Miss Nobody's OCs Category:Royals Category:The Nightingale and The Rose